The Emerald ring
by Darkoslim
Summary: How are mysterious deaths with no suspect connected? When the people who were affected by them are placed to kill each other there must be only last one standing to find all the answers. Later femshep/Miranda


**authors note: sup guys! So I just had to write this so if you like it show some love review and follow. btw I got this ideas for the story from black butler and mirai nikki the animes, check them out they're amazing! It will really make the story flow. :) so without further a due enjoy the emetald ring! **

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"But your highness-"

"I don't want to hear it thane! I am royalty and royalty does not go to some petty peasant school! One such as royal as me is taught by a private tutor." Alice Shepard sneered. "Now, dress me. Scoundrel."

Shepard was head of the Shepard noble family and the queens most loyal earl. Five years ago, when Shepard was nine years old , her parents met a fatal end on boat to France to meet with the duke of buckingham at a confidential meeting. The boat exploded into millions of pieces and killed everyone on the boat, to this day no one knew how it happened.

"Yes my lord." Thane krios bowed respectively, Shepard just rolled her eyes as she realized she was still not dressed.

He started with shepard's snow white shorts, then shepard's black knee high socks that were held up by a black garder then, her high top clean oxford white ankle boots.

"Would you hurry up!" She growled.

Thane smirked, "Yes my lord."

In a blink of an eye Shepard was already dressed in her black vest, white coat and red tie.

Shepard scoffed, "It took you a while." She frowned, "Well what Are you waiting for? Brush my hair."

Thane nodded, he took the finest brush and began to slowly brush shepard's white lengthy top until it was kink free.

Shepard cleared her throat,"Tell me today's agenda."

Thane took a different style brush and brushed delicately over the shaven sides and back.

"Today we will meet with ambassador udina at dinner which will be began at twelve thirty."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Will there be anyone else be coming? I rather not spend one second of my day with that fool."

"Duchess Ashley Williams-"

"Even worst. What will we be discussing that's so important?"

"It would seem he would like to talk about going to France and meeting with a very important person." Thane said.

_A very important person? _"Who might that be?" Shepard asked.

Thane hid a smirk that was plastered almost permanently on his face. "Earl Miranda Lawson, head of the Lawson noble…the ones that sister died. I suppose you know who I am speaking of?"

Shepard looked at herself in the mirror her pale green then looking up at her loyal butler following his thin lips and seeing the slight curve at the corner.

Shepard nodded, "Indeed." She sat crossed legged with her hands folded in her lap. "You don't think she's one of the people we are looking for?"

Shepard toyed with the ring that fit tightly around her index finger, she looked down at the reflection in the green emerald, it was thane smiling slightly, as if he knew something she didn't.

Shepard frowned, "Thane. As my loyal butler, you made a promise. A part of that promise was if you knew something I did not you would tell me, so I'll ask you this…is there something you want to share with me?"

There was a silence between the two, Shepard could have sworn she heard thane laugh.

"Master, I can assure you that there is nothing that i know that you don't." He smirked, "Although, it does seem as though she would have something to do with this, maybe we should pay her visit."

"Right. Keep a close eye on duchess Williams…her butler might seem harmless but I'm pretty sure he has a couple of secrets."

Thane bowed, "Yes my lord, master Shepard I believe it is time for your-"

The doors of the room swung open, slamming against the walls.

"Why hello Alice."

**_One hour earlier_**

"Kai Leng! I thought I told you to iron my blouse and my shorts! You are completely useless!" Miranda screamed.

Kai leng bowed, "I am sorry your highness. Please give them and I will iron them right away."

Kai leng hurried as fast as he could to iron every crease out of the clothing.

Miranda frowned, "Are you also going to not tell me what is on today's Roster?"

Kai leng slipped on Miranda's white short shorts, her yellow blouse, and her black knee high boots.

He put one hand over his chest and got on one knee, "Today, we must go to the meeting between, duchess Ashley Williams, ambassador udina and of course…lord Alice Shepard."

Miranda scoffed, "And where will this…'meeting' take place? And what is the point exactly?"

Kai raised from the floor, "They will not be expecting your arrival at the shepard's manor your highness, the meeting is originally about coming to meet you in France where the Lawson estate resides, to propose a business deal. But they have no idea that you're in London,"

"Hm…" Miranda pondered, "Tell me Kai leng have you ever met earl Shepard? If so, what is she like?"

Kai leng smirked, "She is…a worthy opponent."

Miranda cocked a brow, "Are you hinting at what I think you are?"

His smirk grew wider, "And what might that be your highness?"

"You know bloody well what that means! If you know something tell me, that's an order." Miranda demanded.

"All I know is that both of her parents died around the time your siste-"

Miranda slapped her butler across the cheek but the only effect it had on him was him closing his mouth.

"We don't talk about that!" She snarled, "Do you understand?"

Before Miranda was an earl she was just a poor peasant with her sister Oriana. One day six years ago when Miranda was ten, they were scrapping for food in a alleyway when Oriana was killed by some crazy man who was under the influence of opium, or that's what the rumors said when they found the body in a trash can. No one knew for sure, no one was around except for Miranda and she didn't even remember anything like that every happening, it's like her memories were erased of the last hours of that day.

"Yes, your highness." Kai smiled.

Miranda stood up off her bed, "Well now, let's go pay Shepard a visit shall we?"

"The meeting isn't until twelve-"

Miranda whipped around, "Did I ask you when it was? No. Now let's go, now."

"Your highness don't forget your neckless." Kai leng carried the golden chained neckless over to Miranda and slowly put it around her neck.

Miranda felt the cold chain and the big sapphire gem round her neck.

"Make sure Shepard does not touch or snatch this off of my neck no matter what?" Miranda ordered.

Kai smiled slightly,"Yes your highness."

Miranda scolded her butler,"Wipe that smile of your face. It's disgusting."

_**Present time**_

"What in the hell are you doing in here? What gives you right to just burst into my private bedroom?!" Shepard yelled.

Miranda strolled into the room with a mysterious smile on her face, her butlers face like stone just like thanes.

"Why hello Alice. It's me, Miranda Lawson, head of the Lawson noble."

"Like I give a damn." Shepard growled, "Don't you have the slightest bit of manners-"

"My what a mighty nice ring you have Alice." Miranda interrupted.

Shepard put one hand on her hip and leaned on her cane, "I guess my previous question answered itself." Shepard looked at the half lidded eyes of the girl and then her sapphire gem necklace that were the same color as her eyes. "I would say the same thing about your necklace, Lawson."

Miranda walked forward a smile still on her face, "Yes, it is lovely Isn't it? Where did you get your ring? I'm just dying to maybe get one of my own."

"Past down through my family, it was an heirloom starting from the thirteen hundreds." Shepard lied.

"Right." Miranda said, "Say, where's your butler from?" Miranda looked him up and down, perfect posture. Perfect ironed fresh clothes. Perfect manners. Too perfect.

"He was my old butler before my parents died." Shepard lied nonchalantly.

Miranda laughed, "Oh right I forgot your parents died on a boat five years ago, tell me, did they find the bodies? And if they did how charred or damaged were they?"

"Yes true. But enough about me Let's talk about you a little." Shepard started as she walked closer to Miranda.

"Didn't your sister die?" Shepard smiled evilly, "Too bad to, she would have made a few bucks on the corner along with you. I'm sure it wasn't your fault that your own sister died, but it's interesting…where were you when she was found in the trash can? Dead. Might I add stabbed repeatedly."

Shepard gave a evil laugh, "I'm sorry earl Lawson, too soon?"

The clock hit twelve and made a big dong over and over again until the next minute passed.

"Well!" Thane smirked, "How about I start making lunch before the duke and ambassador arrive? Mr. Leng? Would you like to join me?"

* * *

"Earl Lawson, I would like for you and earl Shepard to merge your companies of toys and maybe donate a couple grand to me- I mean the council." Udina said with an innocent smile.

"You know, ambassador. It is quite rude to speak of business at the Shepard dinner table." Shepard said after sipping her the last of her soup.

"Thane would you please take mr. Udinas bowl away since he is obviously done." Shepard ordered.

"Yes my lord." Thane took away the half-empty bowl ad carried it away.

"This is quiet rude to our other guest don't you think? Come, let to the next room, thane, follow."

Shepard and thane escorted the nervous ambassador to the next room slamming the door shut.

"Earl Shepard I am-"

Thane grabbed udina by the leg and dangled him upside down.

"What in the hell are-"

"Thane, please show this nuisance to the door." Shepard smiled, "And please be the utmost careful with him."

Thane nodded as he carried the flush squirming man out the door. He sat him down on the pavement gently and walked back his master.

"You think you will scam me into giving you one piece of my money? Please remove yourself from my property, before my butler gets a little rough." Shepard put a noticeable emphasis on the last two words.

"Y-you can't do this! I-"

"I already did! Now leave!" Shepard and thane began to walk away.

Udina grabbed a rock and threw at hard as he could at shepard's head. But it never came, thane caught it right before the hit. He crushed the rock into pure powder.

The two stopped and turned around to face the awestricken ambassador.

"You couldn't just have left well enough alone." Shepard growled, "thane. Take care of this peasant."

Thane smiled evilly, "Yes my lord."

Shepard just causally walked back to the mansion, ignoring the screams she heard behind her.

"Sorry about that," she smiled as she sat back at the dinner table.

"Where did the ambassador go?" Ashley asked.

"Let's not worry about that, so duchess those are mighty nice ear rings, where did you get them?" Shepard asked with hint of sarcasm that only Miranda's ear picked up.

"Yes why, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul…and might I say those ear rings just so happen to match yours." Miranda said as she cut her steak.

A few moments passed of clanging of sliver ware scrapping the fine china underneath.

Shepard pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Ashley's head.

"Thane would you please restrain mr. alenko?" Shepard said.

Out of nowhere thane grasped Kaidan from behind making him struggle and fight against his body.

Shepard cocked her gun, "Who died duchess? We all know. So spill."

"M-my fathe-"

Shepard shot Ashley in the head her blood spattering on Miranda's face who was still just eating her dinner.

"Kai! Clean this off me would you?" Miranda ordered.

Shepard place the gun on the table, she took the now glowing ear rings off the dead corpse.

"I suppose this is her soul, yes?" Shepard asked Kaidan.

"That's right. Congratulations." Kaidan wiggled out of thanes lose grasp. "Now you may keep them and I will be your loyal butler or you may destroy them and she is brought to hell or give them to me so my devour her soul."

Shepard frowned, "I play this to the end." Shepard threw the ear rings on the ground and crushed them under her feet. A mist crawled from under the boot and died in the air. "You may see your way out." Shepard mumbled.

Kaidan nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"This doesn't mean anything you know." Miranda said.

Shepard smirked, "What?" She asked.

"Just because I haven't killed you now doesn't mean I won't later." Miranda said gathering her things.

"Lawson, I've heard that countless times from far more intimidating people." Shepard smirked, "Thane show these two the door and clean this mess up.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"Are you awake my love?" Liara t'soni whispered.

Liara t'soni. She was shepard's secret girlfriend, she was only a secret because Shepard didn't want anything bad to happen to her like everyone else. They met at a store that liaras parents were the owners of when Shepard was eight, they were the best of friends then until when Shepard was eleven and told her true feeling for the asari, liara felt the same way and they've been dating ever since.

She laid her head on shepard's raising and falling chest, to listen to the soft slow throbbing heartbeat.

"Yes?" Shepard whispered.

Liara straddled Shepard and hungrily kissed her up and down to her lips then her neck.

"Round three?" Shepard smiled.

Liara sat up on shepard's lap with a smile and blush on her face. "It Sounds like you're trying to get me pregnant."

Shepard smirked, "You're the one on top of me kissing me. You know I always told you I want little blue children running around here when we wed." Shepard leaned up and nipped at liaras blue neck, her tongue swirling around the hickey from earlier.

"You just say these things." Liara smiled with a blush.

Shepard hands slid up liaras shirt, running her hands over the warm skin, she lifted the shirt off her liaras body throwing it to the ground.

Shepard smiled, "How about I show you how serious I am?"


End file.
